Composite structures typically comprise a matrix reinforced with fibers wherein the fibers are embedded in the matrix. Composite structures are designed to transmit loads along the length of the fibers. Loads from one fiber may be transferred to another fiber in the same layer or to fibers in an adjacent layer by passing through the matrix material. However, the matrix is typically weaker than the fibers such that when a sufficiently high load is transmitted from one fiber to another fiber across the matrix, the matrix will fail. The failure of the matrix allows the fibers to move laterally within the composite structure.
During a ballistic event where a composite panel may be impacted by a projectile, the ability of the fibers to move laterally or sideways is generally detrimental to the overall ballistic performance of the composite panel. For example, the ability of the fibers in the matrix to move laterally allows the projectile to wedge between the fibers. The wedging of the projectile between the fibers allows the projectile to penetrate the thickness of a composite panel without fracturing the fibers. In this regard, lateral movement of the fibers and subsequent wedging of a projectile reduces the ballistic performance capabilities of the panel.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a composite structure that provides reduced susceptibility to lateral movement of the fibers such that ballistic performance may be improved. Reduced susceptibility to lateral movement of the fibers may also result in an improvement in the structural performance of a composite structure during static and/or quasi-static loading of the composite structure.